


Life = Death

by Predwolf88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OC, Original Character(s), POV of the OC, SO, This is very short, and I mean /very/ short, ccreepy-ish, ended up using the OC for something else, enjoy, first person POV, horror fic, now I have this, old works, orginally my attempt at a creepypasta, randomm drabble, yes that is Psycho talking to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predwolf88/pseuds/Predwolf88
Summary: Life can be painful, and existence can be suffering.Wouldn't you like to be freed from that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I wrote for a super old OC of mine, back when I still in my creepypasta high. The OC has been revamped (even if his apprance is basically the same minus some minor changes) I still kept this; because even though I wrote it like idek 3 or 4 years ago. I still love it and thought it would b a nice thing to make my first post on here. 
> 
> Only a select few people will understand this but meh whatever.

Life is good. Well at least mine is I don’t really know what other people's lives are like but I know I can safely say, life is good. Incredibly good actually maybe even great, you see I have a job that I love, an amazing girlfriend with the most adorable laugh ever, and not one but two homes. Everyday I go around improving other’s lives by giving them the ultimate freedom from all the pain and suffering fate likes to throw upon us, some of those I help don’t ever feel anything ever again. Now doesn’t that sound great? It’s something I love being part of that’s for sure, and I know some may want to still feel things but I speak from experience when I say. It is the most liberating thing ever. Think about it, just think, you never have to fear a thing because you believe it will bring you pain ever again. No laws or rules or any sort will ever bind you ever again. You will finally be truly free, something that won't ever happen without my help. So even if you are homeless, starving, poor, being abused, ill, or disabled, even if you think the sun will never shine upon you ever again. Just look for the pale man, probably looks like a well preserved corpse, wearing a purple jacket and top hat, with red face paint and many piercings; walking along the street with a cane that has a skull on the top. Just look for me. I will show you that life is good. Even if I lost mine long ago.


End file.
